Aishiteru
by Ryuusaki Shinju
Summary: "... sepertinya aku… jatuh cinta…" / 'Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini rasanya…' / "... Aku kesini karena ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan kalau..." / Shonen-ai x Fluff x Lil bit Humor / KiruGon / RnR please? :-)


**Because I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi  
**

**This story © Ryuusaki Shinju**

**Shonen-ai content! Fluff! Lil bit Humor! Maybe OOC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**enjoy!^^**

* * *

**"..." = talk**

**_'...'_ = mind**

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dengan arah menantang mentari, dua buah manik caramel yang sangat memikat, dan juga dianugerahi paras mungil dan manis, tengah berlari menusuri koridor Watakari High School –tempatnya menuntut ilmu menuju atap sekolah untuk mencari sahabat karibnya.

Sesampainya diatap, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri tiap tempat diatap unruk menemukan sahabatnya tersebut. Pencariannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang cukup familiar dimanik karamelnya tersebut tegah berbaring dilantai atap. Sosok dengan surai perak jabrik dan berperawakan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut terlihat tengah menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan oleh langit diatasnya.

"Killua!" panggil sang manik caramel.

Merasa dipanggil, sosok bersurai perak tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi –meskipun sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Seulas senyum tipispun terukir indah di wajahnya. Manik raven itu tampak menyipit –menambah ketampanan yang dimilikkinya. Sesegera mungkin ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi berdiri tegap menunggu pemuda bersurai hijau tadi menghampirinya.

"Oh, hai Gon!" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan, "ada apa?"

Setelah menstabilkan detak jantungnya –sehabis berlari, pemuda bermanik caramel –yang diketahui bernama Gon, segera menghampiri Killua.

"Killua, sepertinya aku… jatuh cinta…" jelas Gon dengan nada gugup disertai dengan semburat merah yang kini mulai menghiasi pipi chubby miliknya itu.

Killua terbelalak –terkejut. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sejujurnya, ia menyukai –mencintai sosok bermanik caramel didepannya. Namun karena takut Gon akan menjauhinya, akhirnya dia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya –walau terkadang hampir hilang kendali ketika ia melihat wajah Gon yang sangat manis. Lagipula, selama ini Gon tidak pernah terlihat tertarik pada seseorang –selain ayahnya. Jadi, Killua merasa semua akan baik-baik saja –untuk dirinya.

Namun untuk kali ini, Killua merasa –sangat– tidak baik-baik saja.

_'Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini rasanya…'_ batin Killua sedih disertai dengan senyum kecut yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Secepat mungkin Killua mengganti seyum kecutnya terebut dengan sebuah jitakan kecil –keras– di kepala Gon.

"AW! AW! Hoi Killua! Kau kenapa sih? Sakit tau!" tanya Gon sembari menggelembungkan kedua buah pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya itu –tanda ia kesal.

_'Ugh! Dia manis sekali~'_

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, bodoh! Kau terlihat seperti perempuan!" ucapnya seraya memlingkan wajahnya kesamping –menutupi semburat merah ayang tiba-tiba menghiasi pipinya. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau kesini? Kau harusnya ketempat orang yang kau cintai dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Cepat katakan perasaanmu! Siapa tahu ia akan membalas perasaanmu."

"Kau jahat, Killua!" ucap Gon kesal. Hei, siapa juga yang tidak keal jika diejek 'seperti perempuan' oleh temanmu sendiri?

"Dan alasanku kesini adalah untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, Killua!" ucapnya ceria –seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"…"

"Ne, Killua. Aku kesini karena ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Killua!" ucap Gon ceria disertai dengan senyum lima jari andalannya yang terlukis sempurna diwajahnya –seolah senyum itu memang khusus Tuhan ciptakan untuknya.

"…" Killua terhenyak mendengar penuturan –kelewat – jujur Gon.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan karena masing-masing mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya. Killua yang masih sibuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan Gon tampak memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak terasa canggung.

"Ne, Killua. Apa kau– AW! Killua! Sakit tau! Kau hobby sekali sih menjitak kepalaku?! Nanti kalau aku menjadi bodoh bagaimana?!" bentak Gon seraya memegang kepalanya yang sekali lagi menjadi korban 'kekerasan-jitakkan-maut-Killua'. Poor you, Gon!

"Kau memang sudah bodoh, BAKA! Berhenti mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti tadi, Gon!" ucap Killua –sedikit membentak– untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menghampirinya. Sekaligus menutupi rona pink yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Tapi aku serius dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, Killua –bahwa aku mencintaimu!" ucap Gon sengit –tak mau kalah. "Jika Killua tidak mencintaiku atau menganggap yang ku katakana tadi main-ma–"

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir cherry miliknya –Gon– cukup sukses membuatnya kembali menelan kata-kata protes serta menghasilkan rona merah yang sangat kentara di kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gon." Ucap Killua dengan senyum lembut yang tak pernah ia keluarkan –kecuali dihadapan Gon. "Jadi, jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Gon. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu!"

Gon yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona pink yang semakin mendominasi di wajahnya.

"Lagipula–" kini Killua menarik dagu Gon agar dapat melihat manik caramel yang mempesonakannya itu. Terlihat Killua tertawa kecil saat melihat betapa merahnya wajah Gon.

"Aku sudah memberikan first kiss milikku padamu. Jadi tidak ada alasan apapun bagiku untuk tidak mencintaimu." Jelas Killua yang kini mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Sebuah ciuman hangat. Tanpa ada yag mendominasi. Tanpa ada lumatan yang berarti. Tanpa tuntutan. Hanya saling menautkan bibir untuk mencurahkan segala perasaan yang mereka rasakan kepada pasangan.

Ciuman hangat tersebut akhirnya berakhir dikarenakan kebutuhan oxygen yang menipis dari masing-masing insan itu. Wajah mereka memerah disertai deru nafas yang tidak beraturan –untuk memnuru pasokan oxygen– membuat sosok mereka tampak manis dimata pasangannya.

"Aishiteru, Gon." Ucap Killua sambil memeluk Gone erat, seolah Gon akan pergi jika saja ia tidak memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aishiteru mo, Kirua" balas Gon seraya membalas pelukan kasih sayang Killua.

**FIN**

* * *

Thanks for reading this 2nd fic. Hope you like it!^^

Now, can i get some review from you all? :-)


End file.
